Dreaming in the Future
by everdreaming3
Summary: Canon compliant future fic. One-shot related to my stories 'Dreams' and 'Dreamcatcher' but you don't necessarily need to read those to enjoy this one. Written as part of the Brittana's 1st anniversary celebration. An evening with Santana and the children while Brittany is out. Mostly T, but rated M to be safe. A lot of fluffy happiness.


**A/N: So, surprise! I decided to write this on a whim for the Brittana 1st year anniversary celebration, and did it all last minute. So I hope you guys like this little glimpse into their life in the future! Let me know what you think :)**

"Hey, I'm home!" Santana called as she walked into the house. She dropped her bag on the floor by the front door with a sigh, knowing that Brittany would scold her later. She didn't care at the moment. It had been a long day dealing with the media for one of her more well-known clients, and she was tired.

"Hey honey," her wife greeted her with a smile as she carried their two year old daughter into the entryway from the kitchen.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Britt, but it was a hell of a day," Santana apologized, heading over to her girls to give them both kisses. Brittany kissed her back sweetly, before Santana turned to press kisses all over her daughter's face, eliciting giggles from the toddler. The little girl reached for her, so Brittany easily handed her over so Santana could cuddle her. She pressed a final kiss into Cammie's blonde hair before Cammie laid her head on her mama's shoulder.

"It's okay, I get it," Brittany assured her. "But if I don't hurry then I am going to be late for my class."

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Santana apologized again.

"Seriously Santana, it's fine," Brittany said with a smile, trying to calm her frazzled wife. "I am just sorry that I am leaving you here with all of the kids."

"Mac didn't want to go to dance class tonight?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, he said he would next time, but I'm not so sure. I think he is starting to grow out of it now that he is getting more into sports."

Santana frowned a little, sad at the thought of their son getting older and no longer sharing that special time with his mommy. "Well, I'm sure he will still join you sometimes. I mean, he still does like to dance, and you know he loves to dance with you."

Brittany smiled at that. "I know he does, so I hope you're right. The kids have been fed and there is dinner for you on the stove. Mac is up in his room finishing his homework, but don't let him forget that he was supposed to pick up his toys in the living room."

Santana nodded. "Okay. How's Bella feeling? Any better?"

She had been concerned for her older daughter. Bella had come down with the stomach flu last night and had stayed home from school today. Santana desperately wanted to stay home too, since she hated any of her babies being ill, but she was needed too much with her client to get out of it. She had constantly been in touch with Brittany all day, but she was still concerned.

"A little bit. She got down some crackers for dinner, and she has been able to drink some Pedialyte since this afternoon, so I think she is on the mend."

"Oh, thank God," Santana breathed out in relief. "She had me worried all day."

"I know. She will be happy to see you're home. She was asking for you," Brittany told her.

"Britt, why didn't you tell me? I would have come home if I'd have known! She must be upset with me," Santana rambled, causing Cammie to lift her head up and look at her with worry.

"I didn't tell you because I know you had a big day at work. And she knew that too, which was why she was okay when I told her that you would be home if you could. You spoil them too much by staying home every single time something is wrong with them when you know I'm already here," Brittany said.

"I can't help it. They're our babies, Brittany."

"They are, Santana," Brittany said with a soft smile. "But I really have to go, so make sure you take care of our babies tonight. I will be home in a few hours. I love you."

"Love you, too," Santana said, giving Brittany a quick peck goodbye.

"Lub you," Cammie said, earning her a kiss from her mommy as well.

"See you!" Brittany called over her shoulder as she headed toward the door. "And pick up your bag!"

Santana chuckled quietly and turned to head into the living room. "I knew mommy was gonna yell at me for that, Cammie. But you don't think mama needs to pick up her bag, do you?"

Cammie shook her head adamantly, making Santana laugh and kiss her chubby little cheek.

"That's mama's good girl," she lovingly told her daughter. "Let's go see what your brother and sister are doing, okay?"

"'tay," Cammie replied.

Santana began walking through the living room toward the stairs, only to nearly trip on one of Mac's action figures that he left lying on the floor. She scowled, realizing the mess Brittany mentioned that their son still needed to clean up was worse than she had thought. He had superheroes and G.I. Joe figures in different piles on the floor. At least they had taught him to not leave his Legos lying around. They had experienced too many painful feet after stepping on a stray Lego walking around barefooted, so they made it a point to have him clean those up immediately after playing with them.

Santana headed up the stairs with Cammie, going straight to the first room on the right. She nearly stepped on Sir Whiskers' tail, so she apologized as he hissed and ran away. Brittany would be ticked if she hurt their cat.

Mac's door was ajar, and she pushed it open to find her son reading a book on his bed. She couldn't help the clench she felt in her heart looking at her handsome little boy. His dark hair was getting a little long and falling into his eyes, so she made a mental note to tell Brittany to schedule him a haircut soon. At 8 years old, he was growing into a fine little gentleman.

"Hey, Mac," she greeted, walking into his room.

"Hey, mama," he replied with a grin, putting his book down and sitting up to look at her. "I didn't know you were home."

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I just got here a few minutes ago. Mommy left for dance class, so you are stuck with me and your sisters tonight."

"Okay," he said easily.

"How come you didn't want to go with mommy tonight?" Santana asked, watching him as he got a guilty look on his face.

He gave her a little shrug, which was not a satisfying answer.

"Mommy dance," Cammie interjected, making Mac look at her with a smile.

"Yeah, mommy went to dance, Cammie," he said.

"What I want to know is why you stayed home," Santana tried again. "Do you not like to dance anymore?"

"I do," he said softly, looking down at his lap. "But I like playing soccer and baseball more. I dunno, I just like dancing with mommy at home more than going to dance class anymore."

"And that's okay, Mac," Santana told him gently. "But you should talk to mommy and tell her that you still want to dance with her, even if you don't want to go to dance class anymore. I think she would really like to know that you like dancing with her."

"So you're not mad?" Mac asked hopefully, chancing a look up through his lashes.

"No, baby, neither of us are mad. We just want you to be honest with us about things, so if you would rather do something else then just let us know why, okay?"

He nodded happily, a smile on his face and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Is your homework done?" He nodded again. "Good. Can you do me a favor and watch Cammie while I go check on Bella quick?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered. He slid off of his bed and sat on the floor, pulling the book down with him. "Come here Cammie. I'll read to you."

Santana set her daughter on the floor, who promptly walked over to her big brother and settled into his lap. Cammie loved Mac a lot, and he adored her as well. They had a special bond, and sometimes Santana wondered if it was because they shared that biological tie from being carried by Brittany. Not that either of them loved Bella any less, because they both loved her a lot, but there was just a certain closeness between Mac and Cammie.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she told them both, running her fingers through Mac's inky locks briefly as he started reading to Cammie.

She walked out of the room with a smile on her face and headed across the hall to Bella's room. She opened the closed door quietly in case her daughter was sleeping. She peeked in to find Bella curled up on her bed watching a cartoon on her TV.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Santana asked quietly, moving into the room.

Bella's head snapped toward her, a happy smile lighting up her face. "Mama! You're home!"

Santana's heart broke a little at the weakness in her daughter's voice. She was definitely a lot better than this morning, but she was still not back to her normal, vibrant, sassy self.

"Yeah, I am," she said as she made her way over to Bella and sat down on the edge of the bed. She pushed Bella's brown hair off of her forehead, feeling to see if she still had a fever at the same time. She was glad to feel that her forehead was cool. "I am so, so sorry that I couldn't be at home with you today. I know I usually stay here when you guys aren't feeling good."

"It's okay," Bella said simply, and Santana could tell that she really meant it. "Mommy said you wanted to stay home, but that you had a really big day at work. She said you were asking about me all day. But I still missed you."

"Oh, baby girl," Santana cooed, leaning down and kissing Bella's forehead. "I missed you so much. I hated having to work instead, but thankfully mommy let me know how you were every time I was able to text."

"I'm feeling better now," Bella said, her brown eyes showing a lot more life than the last time Santana had seen them.

"I'm so happy to hear that. And maybe, if you want, we can have a cuddle session in my and mommy's bed tonight? We can get Mac, Cammie, me, and you all in there and put on a movie of your choice, and we can snuggle since I didn't get to do that with you today. How does that sound?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I wanna do that!"

Santana grinned down at her five-year-old daughter, who was normally so full of fire, and was happy that she was able to put a smile on her face after a rough day of being sick.

"Okay then. It sounds like we have a plan. Just let me go get changed and get everything ready," she told Bella. She noticed the empty cup on the nightstand then. "Did you want some more drink?"

Bella nodded. "And some crackers too, please."

Hearing that made Santana feel so much better. If Bella was hungry then it meant she was likely over her flu and on the mend.

"Sure thing, baby girl. What movie do you want to watch?"

Bella hummed as she thought. "Beauty and the Beast," she stated finally.

Santana wasn't surprised at the choice of the Disney classic. It was one that Brittany loved watching with the kids all of the time, and Bella had a special affinity for those Disney movies her mommy liked. She nodded to Bella and got up from her bed, heading out of the room and going back to Mac's quickly.

She stuck her head in the door to see him still reading to a fascinated Cammie, who was sitting comfortably in his lap and leaning back against his body. Her heart melted at the sight.

"We are going to have a movie night in my and mommy's bed tonight," she told them once Mac noticed her standing there.

"Okay," he smiled, and Cammie grinned excitedly.

"Mama bed!"

Santana chuckled. "Yeah, sweet girl, we are gonna get in mama's bed. Why don't you come here to mama so she can get you in your jammies and so your brother can go pick up his toys downstairs like mommy told him to do earlier."

Cammie shimmied off of Mac's lap and ran to Santana, giggling. Santana scooped her up and tickled her tummy, making her giggle harder.

"Go pick up your toys, Mac," Santana told her son a final time before taking Cammie out. Mac followed, but headed the opposite direction and went down the stairs.

Santana went to her room and pulled out some shorts and a sleep shirt for herself. She set Cammie down on the bed and told her not to move and then proceeded to sigh gratefully as she took off her heels. It had been a very long day. She stripped off her tight skirt and blouse, happy to finally be rid of her work clothes, and changed into her sleepwear. She made sure to put her shoes and dirty clothes in the appropriate spots, lest her wife scold her later.

She turned back to Cammie, who was rolling around on the bed for fun, and chuckled. "Come on you silly girl," she said, picking up her happy little toddler. "Do you need to go potty?"

They had been working on potty-training recently, and it had been going pretty well. Cammie nodded, so Santana took her into the master bathroom and set her on the training potty they kept in there for her. Cammie did her thing while Santana pulled her hair up into a messy bun and removed her make-up.

"Done," Cammie piped up.

"Just a second," Santana told her daughter as she finished cleaning her face. She turned when she was done to help the little blonde clean herself up, and then she took Cammie to her own room to get her changed. She couldn't resist tickling her bare belly as she was putting Cammie's pajamas on, earning her delighted laughter and a 'Mama, 'top!' from her daughter.

Santana finished getting Cammie ready for bed and pressed a kiss to her head before picking her back up and heading downstairs. Mac was finishing up putting his toys in his toy chest as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Mac," she said. He smiled in acknowledgement. "Don't go upstairs yet."

He looked at her questioningly, and she indicated for him to follow her to the kitchen. She set Cammie down on the floor before grabbing the Pedialyte and another cup for Bella.

"Mama, dwink!" Cammie demanded, pulling on her leg.

"No, this is Bella's special drink for being sick," Santana told her. "But mama will give you a little bit of water here in a minute."

Cammie pouted a little, but was satisfied with Santana's answer. Santana set the cup down on the counter and put the bottle of Pedialyte away before heading to the stove where a covered plate was sitting. She pulled the foil up to find a pork chop, some roasted potatoes, and corn. It was still warm, so she put the foil back on it, grabbed a knife and fork out of the drawer, and handed the items to her son. Then she got a package of crackers and put it on top of the plate.

"Can you take this upstairs and put it on my bedside table, please? Then get in your pajamas and you can get in my bed when you're changed and have brushed your teeth," she said.

"Okay, mama," Mac answered, taking the items carefully from her and heading out of the kitchen.

Cammie made to follow her brother, so Santana wrapped an arm around her belly and picked her back up.

"No you don't, missy," she told her daughter. "You want your pink cup?"

"Unh-uh," Cammie shook her head. "Bwoo!"

"Blue it is."

Santana grabbed a blue sippy cup and put some water in it. She put the lid on tightly before handing it to Cammie, who happily took it and brought it straight to her mouth for a drink.

"What do you say?" Santana prompted, amused.

Cammie pulled the cup out of her mouth. "Tank you," she said quickly before immediately bringing the cup back to her lips.

Santana chuckled. "You're welcome."

She picked up Bella's cup and went into the living room to grab the movie. She started to head toward the stairs when her bag by the front door caught her eye. She cursed herself, but set down Bella's cup and the movie on the high table in the hall before going and picking up her bag. She brought it back into the kitchen and set it on the corner of the counter where she usually kept it. Then she went back, got Bella's drink and the movie, and finally headed upstairs.

She peeked into Bella's room and told her she could come to the master bedroom now. Bella got up and Santana watched her carefully. The little brunette was moving slowly, but she wasn't too shaky. Santana followed closely behind her to her bedroom.

Mac joined them shortly after, and Santana set Bella's drink down before putting Cammie on the bed. She helped Bella onto the bed, and Mac climbed in on the other side while Santana put the movie on. She then joined her kids in bed, settling herself in between Bella, who was on the outer side of the bed, and Cammie, who was flanked by Mac on the other side.

She reached over Bella to her bedside table for the remote and pressed play. Then she handed the package of crackers to Bella, followed by the cup of Pedialyte. Then she grabbed her plate of food and settled back, putting the plate in her lap and removing the foil.

The kids concentrated on the movie while Santana ate her food, feeding bits of corn to Cammie when she begged and a cracker when she saw her sister eating them. Bella drank all of her Pedialyte and ate a few crackers, which made Santana happy. Once everyone was done eating, she settled into bed, cuddling Bella and Cammie close to her while resting her hand on Mac's shoulder.

Santana was content to have all of her babies snuggled with her.

A couple hours later, Brittany walked into a quiet house. She had expected to find Santana sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV and waiting on her to get home. Instead, she found dim rooms and no wife. She was happy, however, to see that Santana had put her bag away.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs. She went in to Bella's room to check on her, only to find her room empty. She shouldn't have been surprised, since Santana would have probably wanted to cuddle her since she had been away from the sick girl all day.

Brittany moved to Mac's room next, only to find that he wasn't in his bed either. Santana must have wanted to be close to all of their kids tonight. She didn't even bother heading to Cammie's room, knowing that Santana would have the baby with her, especially if she already had Mac and Bella too.

She headed straight to the master bedroom, and what she found made the love that she felt for her family swell in her chest. Santana was asleep, one arm wrapped around Bella who was snuggled up into her mama's side fast asleep. Cammie was lying on her stomach, sprawled mostly on top of Santana's chest, her cheek pressed against Santana's boob and her blonde hair moving as Santana's breath hit it. Little snores were coming from the sleeping toddler. Santana's other arm was wrapped loosely around Mac, who had sidled up close to Cammie and Santana, his hand protectively on his baby sister's back as he slept as well.

Brittany took a picture of the beautiful sight and set it as her background before she made her way into the room. She didn't even care about the dirty plate and cracker crumbs after the sight she had come home to. She saw the menu for Beauty and the Beast on the TV and she smiled. She turned it off and went to her side of the bed. She set her bottle of water on her nightstand before crawling onto the bed behind Mac.

She propped herself up on her elbow and reached over their son to brush her fingers lightly over Santana's face. Santana jerked a little at the touch before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion for a moment before her eyes found Brittany looking down at her lovingly.

"Hey," Santana said quietly, her voice a little more raspy than usual. "I guess we all fell asleep."

Brittany chuckled. "It would appear so," she said, her voice hushed so the kids didn't wake up. "You all looked so adorable."

Santana smiled, her dimples showing. Brittany wanted to kiss them, but there were a few obstacles in the way.

"What can I say? We have cute kids," Santana stated proudly.

"We do," Brittany agreed. "And they have a gorgeous mama."

"And a beautiful mommy, too," Santana flirted back.

Brittany grinned at her wife. "I'm gonna wake Mac up and get him to bed."

Santana pouted. "But why can't we all just sleep together?"

Brittany nearly melted at that. "Aww, honey," she cooed. "We could, but then you know we are going to get kicked all night by the kids. And I will probably fall off the bed since there is barely even any room for me to be on here."

Santana sighed. "I guess you're right."

Brittany gently rubbed Mac's back, pulling him out of his slumber.

"Whaa?" Mac groggily asked, blinking sleepily as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, big man," Brittany said softly. "Let's get you into bed. You have school tomorrow."

He mumbled in reply but moved slowly to get up. Brittany got out of the bed and helped him up, guiding his stumbling, sleepy body into his room. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight before heading back to her girls. Santana had gently woken Bella and had given her several kisses goodnight, and Brittany picked up the little brunette and carried her into her bedroom. She did the same for her daughter as she had for her son, and soon Bella was already asleep and snuggled with her stuffed kitty.

Brittany went back to her bedroom once more to find Santana with both of her arms wrapped around their sleeping baby still lying on her mama's chest. Santana's eyes were closed, but Brittany could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep. She was going to reach for Cammie but Santana's voice stopped her.

"Can she stay? I don't wanna give up my cuddles," Santana said adorably.

"She can stay until I get out of the shower," Brittany told her wife. "But if you want to get your cuddle on with your wife tonight, then Cammie needs to go to her own room."

Santana's eyes shot open and locked with Brittany's. Brittany smirked as she saw the lust in brown orbs mixed with the indecision of whether or not sex trumped snuggles with their cuddly daughter. Brittany was confident the lust would win out, however.

"I'll put her to bed in a minute," Santana said, her voice turning sultry.

Brittany grinned in victory, chuckling to herself as she headed toward the bathroom. She teasingly took off her top, looking over her shoulder to see Santana watching her. Santana's lower lip was between her teeth and her dark eyes were even darker. Arousal settled in Brittany's belly, and she vowed to make her shower quick.

She was in and out of the shower in record time, and she headed back into the bedroom wrapped only in a towel. Santana was waiting, minus their daughter. She clearly hadn't been lying when she said she would take Cammie to her room in a minute, since Santana was already naked and flushed.

"Did you start without me?" Brittany asked, wetness pooling between her thighs.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you in the shower was driving me crazy," Santana husked. "I almost joined you but I decided the wait would be worth it."

"Yet you already touched yourself waiting for me, didn't you?" Brittany asked, her voice low with desire and demand.

"I did," Santana admitted, spreading her legs to give Brittany a glimpse of how ready she was for her wife. "But it isn't nearly as good as your touch."

Brittany nearly growled as Santana ramped up her desire. She dropped her towel and stalked to the bed, crawling up and settling her naked body over her wife's.

"Is this what you want?" Brittany asked in a moan as Santana gasped.

Santana nodded and she wrapped her hands behind Brittany's neck to bring her down for a heated, deep kiss. Things escalated quickly and hands and lips and tongues explored. They knew each other's bodies so well and were able to tease and coax out the ultimate pleasure before they lay wrapped up in each other, sated and blissful.

"Did you have a good night with the kids?" Brittany asked after a yawn as she ran her fingers lightly up and down Santana's arm as she held the Latina.

"Yeah," Santana said, her voice sounding tired. "I felt bad for not being here with Bella today, so I figured some cuddle time with all of them was a good idea."

"I think it was a great idea. And I think the kids did, too," Brittany said. "I love you and our kids so, so much."

"Mmm, I love them and you more than anything," Santana replied. "I never could have imagined how happy all of this could make me."

"Me neither," Brittany admitted. "But I'm glad we've gotten all of the dreams we didn't even know we wanted."

"Yeah," Santana mumbled, pressing a kiss to Brittany's collarbone.

Brittany felt Santana relax into sleep, and she knew she wouldn't be far behind. Their life could be hectic, but neither of them would change a single thing about it. They had gotten everything they had ever wanted, plus more.


End file.
